el tigre a fight for a rescue
by deppyandnikky
Summary: sinior siniestro stole manny's family ( his wife and his kids )


All the people in Miracle city was running to save their lives. Between the explosions and smoke 3 figures seemed. It was el Tigre, white pantera and a 13-year-old boy named Emilio.

-Come on we have to save the people! white Pantera said.

- I know but we can't do anything. El Tigre answered. Django of the dead is too strong.

- I know dad but we got to do something. He has our whole family. Emilio said.

- I know hijo, but….

The sound of a mystical guitar and then an explosion interrupted el Tigre.

-Hello Riveras nice to see you after too many years…

- Django you have 1 minute to tell me where is Frida and my whole family.

- you stupid el Tigre… I don't have your family…and who is our little friend? He said looking at Emilio.

- this is my son Django, you know that, and tell me WHERE IS MY FAMILY? He asked again.

- look Rivera… I didn't returned to miracle city for your family. I don't even care that you married Frida and you had kids with her ( he was lying… he was jealous, because he was in love with her.)… also I have to see you for 20 years.

- you are right but tell me do you know where is my family? If you know you are going to tell me or…..

- calm down el Tigre… I think senior Siniestro has your family. Django said.

They run to siniestro's hideout. He wasn't there, but the saw a note.

'' if you want to see your wife, your mother and your twins again and alive, come to Leone's park at midnight.''

-Oh no he has grandma too. Emilio cried.

- We should calm down. Rodolfo said. And we have to make a plan.

- ok what are we going to do? Manny/el Tigre said.

-me and Emilio are going to save miracle city and you are going to save the guys.

- are you all ok with that plan? Manny asked.

Everyone agreed so the plan was ready.

-Dad please be sure that mum and the others will be ok…. Emilio said.

- I will. Manny said and gave Emilio a hug.

Outside was an awful situation. All the villains were free again and they were destroying everything. Emilio and Rodolfo saved a lot of people from el Oso, Django, Dr. Chipotles etc… A lot of people injured, so it wasn't so easy for them to save the whole city. Also el oso just came to hurt Rodolfo but Emilio saved him with the bronze boots of truth. Because of the difficult situation all police forces led by Emiliano came to help these 2 heroes. Meanwhile, in a distant and dark chamber Frida, Maria, Antonio and Markella were locked up. There was a robot cowboy, talking to them.

-Come on chica. You can come with me. You can leave all your family and come with me. Siniestro said.

- there's no way to leave my family and follow you. I am a mother with 3 children and I won't leave them or my husband you …

- hey don't revile. You are a mother remember. He said jestingly.

The whole locked up family was awful. Antonio had passed out and the others were seriously injured. Maria was hit at her face , Frida was covered in blood and Markella had broken her leg.

**Flashback **

-Antonio, dear come on we got to leave. Frida said.

- but mum I don't wanna. Antonio answered.

The bell rang.

-Come on grandma Maria is here! She said again.

- oohhh ok I'm coming. He said.

-hi Frida can I help? Maria asked.

-No mother thanks anyway. She said

-ok … uh how can I help you?

-well I want to do a surprise to Manny. You know for his birthday and Emilio will keep him away so I thought that you are the one who can help me with the work here.

- ok honey I'll help you.

-hey nana you are here. Markella said. Mum why Antonio is hiding under the bed?

-he is where? Frida asked.

- what's wrong? Maria asked who was confused from the situation.

- Antonio thinks surprise parties are girly… and he hates these stuff… you know. Markella said.

- oh my boy… Maria answered.

- OMG Antonio isn't at his room. she shouted...

-ok mum he might went at Sam (his best friend).

-yes we have no more time. Maria added.

- I guess you are right… but when we get home he will be punished for 2 months.

- ok let's go.

They left the house and they went to Leone's park with a cake. Suddenly a sound made them turn round. It was senior Siniestro the strongest villain after Django. He kidnaped them after he took Markella's powers. They woke up in a strange place. Like cell or dungeon. It was wet and dark. Senior Siniestro entered the room when Antonio came too. They fighted for hours when he fell on the others and he injured them seriously. Senior Siniestro gave him a punch so he fainted. Senior Siniestro took Frida with a violent way, but she escaped easily. After 2 hours of fight, Sinior Siniestro tied them again and locked them up.

Emilio and Rodolfo came to Leone's park with Manny for the surprise. there they found a piece of Maria's clothe and suddenly an explosion made them turn round. It was Django and all the super villains from the jail.

**End of flashback**

El tigre were looking to the streets for hours. He had quieted since they saw that sign. He drove away any bad thoughts that come to mind regarding his family. Suddenly he saw a light coming from a home. He ran into this house hoping for his family.

-you'll never take me for your wife! Frida said. I hate you. Manny is my husband.

- you little girl. Senior Siniestro said laughing. But know you are going to see how death is.

At the same moment door opened and El Tigre came in. He hit Senior Siniestro with a rock. Senior Siniestro fainted and Emiliano arrested him. El tigre with Emilio 's and Rodolfo 's help saved their family and took them to the nearest hospital. After 2 months everyone was fine except senior Siniestro and all the super villains who were locked up.

The end !

**Hope you liked it! It took me 3 days to finish it , I hope I'll make more stories too. ****:D **


End file.
